It has been required to analysis particles in gas in the fields of engineering and environment. Known methods to collect particles include cyclonic dust-collecting devices. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a method of collecting suspending dust in a clean room using a cyclone and measuring the number of dust particles with a counter.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a method of collecting suspending particles in the air to let the particles adhere to a tape filter, and measuring the weight thereof. Patent Literature 3 discloses a method of sampling sampled particles by an inertial impactor and heating the sampling region to let the particles evaporate for analysis with a mass spectrometer.
Recently the threat of terrorism has increased worldwide, and since a method of producing explosives using daily goods has been widely known, terrorism and crimes using explosives are becoming a threat in daily life as well. In London, simultaneous terrorist acts were committed at subways and buses, resulting in many deaths and injuries. According to the news release, a suspect attempting a suicide attack in a commuter train was arrested in Japan as well.
In order to prevent such terrorism and crimes, techniques to detect dangerous substances have been developed in various countries. Patent Literature 4, for example, describes an explosive detection system using a mass spectrometer. Explosive vapor leaking from luggage is sampled by a sampling probe, which is then ionized by negative corona discharge. The resultant is subjected to detection by a mass spectrometer, thereby determining the presence or not of dangerous substances.
Patent Literature 5 discloses a method of collecting explosive particles to a disk or tape filter using a cyclone, and moving the same to another position to heat the collected explosive particles for evaporation, thus analyzing the resultant by an ion mobility analyzer. Patent Literature 6 describes a portal explosive detector. Air is blown to a subject in a booth-like room from the left and the right, the room having upper and lower walls and left and right walls. This air lets explosive particles attached to the subject fly upward. Then, the explosive particles are sucked through an inlet at the ceiling by a large intake pump and are adsorbed to a filter provided at a rotator. Then, this rotator is rotated, thus moving the filter to an analyzer, where the adsorbed explosive particles are heated for evaporation, thus analyzing the resultant by an ion mobility analyzer.